Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode III
Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode III, is a 2014 platformer, made exclusevly for the Xbox 360 Arcade, the Playstation 3 Store, The PS Vita, and Steam. After the end of the Death Egg mk.II, Sonic and Tails arrive down onto their home world, finally able to relax. Eggman was brutaly defeated, and Metal Sonic no longer. Story Set 1 year after Episode II, Sonic and Tails learn that Eggman has dissapeared from Tail's Tornado radar, and find this suspicious. Sonic and Tails eventually locate Eggman's wereabouts, and realize he has taken a cruise ship out to sea. After fighting his robots on a motorboat, Sonic and Tails arrive on the S.S Eggliner, and fight Eggman's new machine, the Octo-Egg, a machine that attacks like that of an octopus. Defeating the Octo-Egg, Eggman abandons his cruise ship, and escapes the sights of Sonic and Tails. Tails eventually runs out of gasoline for the Tornado, and takes dock on a strange island, known as Volcanic Palace Zone, an underground Palace, made by an unknown person. The palace has been pushed up by the Volcano over the years, and at this point, is near to being covered in boiling lava. Sonic and Tails run through the flaming palace to find a big surprize in their way. Silver Sonic is mining the Super Emerald, and notices the duo, beginning to flee. However, the Volcano blasts the 3 out of the Palace, and straight towards the top of the Volcano. Defeating Silver Sonic while standing on a flying peice of crust, Sonic and Tails attempt a go for the Super Emerald, but Silver Sonic grabs the Emerald, fleeing towards the ocean. Finally reaching land, Sonic and Tails reach a Construction site, otherwise known as Constructional Ilusion zone. Fighting their way through many puzzles, riddles, and mazes, they run into Dr. Eggman and Silver Sonic, who posses the Master Emerald in their hands. Dr. Eggman and Silver Sonic suck energy of the Master Emerald, and use it to twist up the construction objects to join together, forming the Metal Golem. Nearly getting killed, Sonic and Tails defeat the Egg Golem, and watch as Eggman escapes with the Robotic Hedgehog. Knuckles then arrives, surprized to see Sonic and Tails alive. Telling them he wishes to get back the Chaos Emerald, he joins forces with Tails and Sonic, ready to defeat Dr. Eggman and Silver Sonic. Taking to the sky's, the duo arrive on the Egg Fleet, otherwise known as the Metal Fleet Zone. Zooming through the tons of ships, blasting through the interiors, and escaping an exploding array of battleships, Sonic and Tails encounter Silver Sonic, ready to man the ultamite ship of all, the Whale Ship. Using the Master Emerald, Silver Sonic makes the Whale Ship a portable nuke, and shoots a giant laser out of the front, destroying the ship Sonic and Tails are on. Having unlimited flight, Sonic and Tails must fly and hit The Whale Ship, simular to the Marble Hill Zone's Final Boss. Defeating him once again, Silver Sonic flees, while Sonic and Tails follow. Reaching Eggman's final base, or in other terms, known as the Egg Ark Zone. Sonic and Tails confront Silver Sonic in the third act, in which the battle from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (The first one with Silver Sonic) begins to remix. After being defeated, Silver Sonic takes control of the Death Egg Robot, and after being defeated a 2nd time, explodes. Finally reaching Dr. Eggman in the final room, Sonic and Tails witness Dr. Eggman's ultamite creation, the Egg Fleet! Sonic and Tails must jump airship to airship to reach Dr. Eggman, and hit him 10 times. The first 5 times, he will shoot laser cannons at them from his airship, while his 5-10 hits will have him ram the ship into the ship's Sonic and Tails are on. The final hit course will have Eggman shoot 7 laser cannons, AND ram into the ship random times. Defeating Eggman, Sonic and Tails bail the fleet with a robotic hawk, and bring the Master Emerald back to Angel Island, while Knuckles waves to them in the distance. Zones 1. S.S Eggliner Zone. *Act 1: An Adventure Anew. This Act takes place on a boat with Sonic and Tails, which you must drive to Eggman's cruiseliner, simular to Sky Chase and Sky Fortress. This act takes place in the morning. *Act 2: Battle on Deck. This act takes place on the outside deck's of the cruiseliner, where Eggman's badinks roam and guard. This act takes place in the evening. *Act 3: Inside the Death Trap. This act takes place inside the cruiseliner, where Eggman plans to close all cabins, and kill Sonic once and for all. The act takes place in the evening. *S.S Eggliner Boss: Octo-Egg. This boss takes place on the front deck of the ship, where Eggman emerges from the ocean, in an octopus-robot machine. 2. Volcanic Palace Zone. *Act 1: Undergroud Chaos. This act takes place outside the Volcano, where you begin to climb into it, and the hot lava becomes one giant river. You must hop across the river, without falling into the lava, which will result in one instant life drain. *Act 2: Robotic Traps. This act takes place inside the volcano, where Silver Sonic will sometimes appear, and cause booby traps, such as crumbling floors, and flaming boulders. These traps are avoidable, but very hard to avoid. This also takes place in a run down palace, which was buried in the Volcano for years, but now, the palace is about to be melted away. *Act 3: Volcano Escape. This act once again takes place in the palace, and during the 1st half, you must escape the palace/volcano as it begins to eurupt, and in the 2nd half, you must fight Silver Sonic as you are blasted through the Volcano. You will stand on a giant peice of crust, which is being thrown up out of the Volcano by the lava. *Volcanic Palace Zone Boss: River Eggman. In this boss, you must fight Eggman's Eggmobile, while trying to stay afloat in the lava river. You must hop from crust to crust, and hit Eggman 8 times, but it's not as easy as you think. During the course, Eggman will destroy some peices of crust, allowing you to fall into the lava. Falling into the lava results in ring loss. He will also fire missles to destroy the crust after 6 hits. 3. Constructional Ilusion Zone.